starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Apokolips
History Apokolips is an ecumenopolis with burning firepits, extant in between dimensions, occupying a 'frequency' somewhere between the physical universe and Hell; the war that destroyed the Old Gods and created New Genesis and Apokolips separated the Fourth World from the rest of the universe proper, leaving it accessible by Boom Tube. The population is a downtrodden lot, including many kidnapped from other worlds before being 'broken.' The majority of the population are called "Lowlies", a bald and fearful race that has no sense of self worth or value. The Lowlies are subject to constant abuse that ends only with death. Slightly above them are the Parademons, who serve as the keepers of order on the planet. Higher above the Parademons are the Female Furies, who are Darkseid's personal guard. (Male Furies also exist, but are less common.) They are blessed with unnatural strength and longevity and are allowed to develop as individuals. This exposure to new concepts often results in them developing comical or garish personalities that contrast strongly with the immense sadism that is required to reach their position. The leaders of the Furies are Grandma Good, who sports the appearance of a matronly old woman while being the most powerful of the guards, and Can'to, who enjoys a unique position as Darkseid's master assassin, and the chief guard, Sister Sledge. Surprisingly, Apokolips is second to New Genesis in technological advancement. With their technology, they are the height of power in most of the universe and are able to devastate galaxies when they choose to use it. Apokoliptian technology is furthermore the source of unparalleled misery in the universe as the planet routinely arms evil groups with advanced technology in order to further its influence (and misery) across the universe. Apokolips is ruled by Darkseid as its theocratic god/despot, but he defers most of the actual day to day ruling to his counselor Da'Saad. Darkseid has no real contenders for the throne of Apokolips except his son Orion, who lives on New Genesis. His two other sons were destroyed in the Chrell invasion. Darkseid shed not a single tear for their loss, due to the fact both of them were incompetent in his eyes. Only Orion is perhaps the single being that could usurp his throne. If Darkseid is overthrown, perhaps the results will not cause any major changes on Apokolips, as Apokolips' evil comes from itself rather than its master. This assertion, however, is debatable, and it is often said that Darkseid powers Apokolips with his ambient forces, which is where the fire pits come from. Post Chrell Invasion Darkseid, being the master strategist that he is, observed the massive forces of the Chrell and analyzed their strength and numbers. Having observed them destroy the Green Lantern's homeworld and the Green Lantern Corp rather easily, he made the tactical decision to not involve himself and moved Apokolips far away from their path of destruction. Darkseid did not see this as retreating, or running away, he saw the Chrell as a means to rid the Universe of the heros of Earth and their allies that had thrwarted him for years. Now he plots to make his return to the Universe and finally invade and rule over the one planet that has eluded him for so long. Category: Nichalus